Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast
by GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: No one believes that Alice went to Wonderland and fell in love with a genie named Cyrus. Well, except for a young woman she meets on the street late one night.


**Author's note: I thought of this idea a while ago, when I first realized that both Clara and Alice lived in Victorian London. This is a one-shot for now, but I might put up a second chapter in Clara's point of view sonedsy. The title of this is inspired by the live-action Disney Alice in Wonderland movie that came about several years ago**

 **Alice POV**

An insane asylum. They wanted to lock me up in an _insane asylum_! Correction: they wanted to lock me in an insane asylum _because I fell in love_. I was tempted to try to get back to Wonderland, but I knew it wasn't safe, and it would only remind me of Cyrus. I couldn't run off and live on my own; I'd never survive. But I needed some time to think.

It was a little past midnight in the morning when I snuck out, my breath steaming in the late November air. I pulled my coat around me tighter and began to walk briskly through the streets. I was passing a bar, watching my feet hit the ground, when I bumped into someone. She must have just come out of the bar, because I hadn't heard anyone's footsteps besides mine.

"Sorry!" I apologized immediately. "I wasn't paying attention."

The young woman shook her head, her brown curls bouncing slightly. "It's fine. You look in a hurry to get somewhere, and I should have been watching when I stepped outside."

"I'm not in a hurry, just need some time to think over things," I corrected.

"Well, think away. Late night's the best time to do it, as long as you're not drunk like everyone in there," she motioned to the bar. "Though I suppose it's early morning by this time."

I laughed a bit. "Sorry to bother you..." I trailed off when I realized I didn't know her name.

"Clara," she supplied.

"Sorry to bother you, Clara. I'm Alice, by the way."

"Well, it was nice running into you, Alice," she waved, and was about to be on her way when I stopped her.

"Wait!" I said. Clara looked back at me, and I continued talking, "This might sound crazy, but do you believe in impossible things?"

"Impossible things?" Clara repeated, pondering the question for a moment, "Hmmm, you know what? I do. I really do. I'll let you in on a little secret," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Sometimes, I like to think of six impossible things before breakfast."

"Really?" I asked. Since my time in Wonderland, I couldn't name a single person I'd met who could even think of one impossible thing throughout their entire day. Except, perhaps, Millie. But she was only ten, and she would grow out of believing in impossible things in a few years.

Clara nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"It may sound crazy," I began, not really sure why I was opening myself up to Clara, "but I've been to an impossible land before. They call it Wonderland, but no one believes me when I tell them it exists. Not even my own father."

"Well, Alice," it felt good to have someone call me by my name rather than 'young lady' or 'hey, you', "no one else may believe you, but I do. If you know Wonderland exists, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

I smiled. "That really helped, actually. Thank you."

"All in a day's...er, night's work," Clara laughed. "I hope to see you around again," she called as she walked away.

"You too," I replied, though I knew I probably wouldn't. If they wanted to lock me up in an asylum, then so be it. I knew Wonderland was real, and I knew Cyrus was real, and if some girl I met on the streets believed me, then at least someone in this rotten world could believe without seeing.

As I began my walk home, I made a list of six impossible things.

1\. I had been to Wonderland

2\. I had fallen in love with a genie named Cyrus

3\. Cyrus had been killed by the Red Queen

4\. I was back in my childhood home, which felt like more of a prison than a house

5\. I had met someone who believed Wonderland was real

6\. My dad was going to have me locked up in an insane asylum


End file.
